Behind the Scenes of Battle City Finals
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Yea this was the very first story I wrote! I had to put it here. Tho its really lame! U know what I mean? I just had too. But you know about the battle city finlas. I just went more in depth.........


_"Yami, I don't know. What will Tea think?" _Yugi questions to his alter ego.

_"Yugi, we are in this together. But you must see my view too."_ Yami pleads in a husky voice as he and Yugi talk over a plan in Yugi's room._ "You must understand! Tea is my only hope!" _he cries sitting on Yugi's bed and looks at Yugi._ "She understands me more than Joey and Tristan! You have to ask her Yugi! For me. The last time she and I went out, she helped me a lot. She's the only one besides you that can help us solve this mystery!_" Yami pleads.

_"I suppose I could talk to her"_ Yugi sighs. _"But this is only for your sake!"_ He adds in swiftly.

Meanwhile, in Joey's room, Joey sits on his bed, head in hands and his face is tearstained. "What have I done!" he moans. "Now I can't fix it!" he shouts. Suddenly the door opens and his little sister peeks in through the crack.

"Joey? Are you OK?" Serenity questions. "I herd you shout and you sounded troubled. I wanted to know if I could help?" she asks.

"Serenity, There is nothing you can do." he says with grief. "Whats done is done." he cries.

"Oh, Joey." Serenity sighs. She comes in and sits beside her big brother and puts a helpful arm around him. "Tell me what's troubling you dear big brother?" Serenity demands.

" Serenity!" Joey says playfully as he blushes and looks away from her and he stands up and walks over to his window.

"Please big brother!" she pleads.

"Ok, though I have to tell you... IF I tell you, you must swear not to tell anyone! Not even Yugi!" he swears his eyes serious for the first time in days.

"I swear" she says as she puts her hand over her heart and sighs, "PLEASE Joey tell me?" she pleads.

"Alright." he says finally. "I.......... I'm, uh... um... worried about... uh, someone." he blurts out.

"About who?" she questions as she sits up straight ready to hear her brother's answer.

"He turns towards the window again and blushes beet red. "Oh Serenity, I'm worried about a person. One who means a lot in my life, but to this person I swear I'd never tell...." he cries as he bangs his head on the window and looks out into the rainy day.

"Please Joey? I swear I wont tell a soul. I'm your sister, I am here for you and you are here for me. I must know what troubles my brother so. It must really be important to him, since he's been mopping around the house for the past week since we got back from the wacky place! You know the "Shadow Realm" You must tell me! There are only a few more days till the real tough stuff starts for you and Yugi to face. I need for you to get it off your back so you wont have to worry about it. So you can spend all your time on winning back all the souls that Marik creep Stoll!" she says. "Please Joey." she pleads with puppy dog eyes.

"Serenity your going to make me cry" Joey states. He turns to her with tears spilling from his eyes.

"Why Joey?" Serenity asks as she tilts her head to one side. "You know you can tell me everything?" she assures him. "Now who is this someone?"

"Sis it's not that easy!" Joey sighs wiping his eyes. "It's a special person I used to fight with."

"Hmmm.." Serenity starts acting like she's thinking. "Is it Tristan?" She asks stupidly trying to make him look suspicious and anxious.

"No!" Joey says.

"Hmmmmm. Tea?" she says as she puts one eyebrow up to one side and looks at Joey suspiciously.

"No..." Joey blushes.

"Well then, it can't be Yugi. That leaves one person" she starts, her pointer finger waving back and fourth in the air.

"Ahh! You got me sis!" Joey cries "don't go any further!!!!!!!" he shouts. "I don't even want to hear that name!"

"OK!" she says satisfied. "Now that I know what's wrong with you I will make it better!" she smiles and walks out of the room.

The next morning, Yugi wakes up extra early and picks up the phone. "_Yami I'm going this for you"_ he sighs in his head. He wipes his forehead from all the sweat dripping from the nervousness he felt inside. "Seven- two-eight-four-eight-three-two!" he says as he dials the cell phone number into the phone.

_- RING! -Ring! _"Hello? Tea here!" a cheerful voice on the other end starts.

"Umm. Tea?" Yugi questions.

"Whats up Yugi?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me?" he asked her pinching his left leg because he knew he had chickened out.

"Sure!" she replies. "I'll be by in ten minutes! See you soon Yugi!" she ends and hangs up the phone.

Once she hangs up the phone she says, "Hmm.. Yugi sounded really serious or nervous about something" She walks out the door and down the rode. "Wonder what's wrong?" she thinks out loud.

"_There Yami, I did it!" Yugi_ says to Yami relieved. "_But you're walking to school today. Cuz you're going to explain to her about this whole mess!" Yugi_ says to Yami. "What to wear? What to wear!" He wonders.

_"Why are you so worried about what to wear?"_ Yami asks blindly. "_I mean your only going to school."_ he states.

Yugi blushes bright red "_I'm not worried about what to wear!"_ he says offended.

_"Then why are you so red?"_

_"I... Uh... I don't know!" _

_"Just wondering!" _Yami says wonderingly._ "Oh?" _Yami starts deep in thought.

_"What?"_ Yugi asks as he turns from his closet. "Whats wrong Yami?"

_"Don't you have a uniform to wear to school?"_ Yami asks.

_"Ohmigod!" _Yugi starts. "_I totally forgot!"_ He ran to his dresser and pulls out his blue pants and white under shirt. He puts them on and, next he slips on the puzzle around his neck and his black choker collar. Last he puts on his blue jacket to complete his uniform.

_DINGDONG!_

"There's Tea!" Yugi shouts. "Your on your own from here Yami!" Yugi says as he transforms into Yami Yugi. Yami walks down the stairs and into the hallway. There he opens the front door and walks out.

There to greet him his Tea. She was dressed in her school uniform as well. She has a pink blouse with a blue mini skirt. "Hello... Yami!" she smiles at him and starts to walk along side of him. "So," she starts after a long moment of silence. "Why did you want me to walk with you to school, Yami?" she asks.

"Um. There has been a problem going on, as you may know. About the Shadow Realm and all the souls that are there." he starts. Tea shaking her head in understandment. "Well, it's becoming a problem." he sighs. "Marik is getting stronger and stronger every time someone is sent there. I'm afraid Yugi and I wont be able to fight it without some more help." he stops.

"And where would you like my help?" she asks her head tilted to the side.

"Well," he starts starting to blush. "Do you remember the last time we.. um.. We went to the museum?" he asks his face, as bright as it can get looking toward the ground.

"Yes I said I would help you. But then you ended up helping me!" Tea recalls with giggles.

"That's true! But I have thought it over now more than ever!" he starts. "I need your help." he says looking at her.

"Why ask me and not Joey?" she asks.

"Tea, its very hard for you to understand. As well for me!" he stops altogether. Tea stops as well. He takes her hands in his and says, "Tea, you were with me when I need you most. You helped me put an end to Noa's evil plot. _YOU_ have showed me what its like to have friends. You helped and cheered me on during the tough times." Yami stops. Then he noticed Tea was blushing bright red. But he continues, "You have showed Yugi true compassion when he wouldn't duel after he and I lost to Seto Kiba, when I went against his will. I know you were cheering for me when I defeated Pegasus, that's why I won. Not just because of my friends but because of you!" he ends.

"...'' Tea was silent. "Yami," she looks up from the ground and into his eyes. "I will do anything for you. And I promise I will. I didn't and still don want to loose you. I cared for you Yami. Both you and Yugi. You two are the sweetest people I know!" she states. "I broke down when you went up on the dueling stage and blocked Mariks's direct attack that would blow Mia away into the shadow realm!" she cries. "I broke down Yami! I care for you I never want to lose the bond you have with me and with Joey and Tristan. But I understand how you feel. It's as if I can feel the pain you had when that hit your back! I could feel how it felt!" she stops once more. "Though I may be an ordinary person I feel like I was back with you in ancient times." she sighs and stops talking.

"Tea?" Yami asks.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me this afternoon?" he starts to ask. "I am going to the Egyptian Museum this afternoon after school. Well not right after school" he adds. "Would you like to go?" he asks in another one of his husky voices.

"I'll come. What time?"

"How about, hmm, maybe four O' clock." he states and smiles to himself.

"That sounds great Yami!" Tea says as she stops where she is and turns to him. He stops as well and faces her. She looks to each of her sides as if looking to see if anyone's coming and then she puts her arms around his neck and hugs him. "Yami I'd do anything for you!" she sighs over his shoulder. "I will disquise you so none of our other friends know! Ok?"

"How will you disquise me?" Yami asks embarrassed.

"Oh I will just say, if they ask me to do anything this afternoon, I am going out for a walk with Yami." she states proudly.

"And if they ask?" Yami questions wonderingly.

"I will say I met him on the Internet!" she winks and pecks his cheek. "Lets get to school before we are called on roll call she teases. They both laugh the rest of the way to school.

_"There, Yugi it's your turn with her and your friends at school" _Yami says as he transforms back to Yugi.

"Hello Tea!" Yugi says cheerfully.

"Hi Yugi!" Tea smiles. "I see you and Yami had a talk!" she says looking at the sky avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yeah!" he sighs and opens the school doors for her.

"Thanks!"

"Sure!" he replies.

The friends are now back in school and learning their minds off. While trying to get Seto off Yugi about not having to wait until the weekend to duel.

"Come on Yugi. You know you don't have to wait for me to crush you!" Kiba says to Yugi as they sit and eat lunch.

"I know Kiba" Yugi says. "I WANT to wait till the weekend though. And I wont lose! Don't you get it? It's been a long few weeks. I need a break." he states.

"Way to go Yugi! Sticking up for yourself to Kiba like that!" Joey whispers in Yugi's ear. Yugi didn't hear him though. He was to busy thinking of what he and Yami were talking about the night before.

"Yugi?" a voice says. Suddenly someone was shaking Yugi. "Yugi! Hello?" Tea says. "Lunch is over!" she states.

"Oh, I was thinking of a lot Tea, there is a lot on my mind" he sighs.

"There should be! You've got a lot to do this afternoon!" she smiles and he gets up with his books and walks to his next class with her.

"Where are Tristan and Joey?" Yugi asks out of nowhere.

"Oh, those two clowns decided to go to class early. For who knows what reason!" Tea sighs.

"They are clowns." Yugi sighs as well.

"See Ya at the end of the day!" Tea says cheerfully and departs from Yugi's side to the right.

"Yeah." Yugi replies.

The rest of the day seemed to blur by somehow.

At three O' clock Yugi stands outside the school building waiting for the rest of the gang when Tea comes out. "Hi Yugi!"

"Oh, hi Tea!" he says back. "Where are the other two?" he asks.

"Oh, Dumber and Dumberer got detention." She sighs.

"How?"

"They were fooling around in history class so they got in trouble. You know! Tristan and Joey!" Tea sighs.

"I guess so" Yugi sighs. "Well, see Ya at four!" Yugi says and turns the other way.

"Yugi wait!" Tea says.

"Yes" he turns.

"Um.... How long will it take? Do you know?" she asks looking to the ground.

"No I don't why?"

"Because………………………………..... last time I wore those bad shoes and they were so uncomfortable!" she lies._ "Darn! That sure was stupid!"_ She says to herself. "_Common Tea you just lost your opportunity!"_ she says to herself.

"Oh, than I really don't know." he stops. "Sorry!"

"That's OK. Bye!" she turns on her heals and walks in the opposite direction.

An hour later, "Ahh! Fresh air!" Joey stretches as he gets out of the school. "I will never fool around in history again!" he swears.

"You mean, not again today!" Tristan adds his two cents.

"Wonder where Yugi and Tea went?" Joey wonders not listening to him.

"Who knows." Tristan sighs. "Say, buddy? Do you think I could stop over you house for a while?"

"Is there a reason? Because my sister and my mother are just moving in" Joey says.

"_That's the reason, stupid!"_ Tristan thinks to himself. "Kinda!" Tristan lies.

"What is it?"

"I want to see Serenity." Tristan gives in.

"Oh! Well, Ya! I don't see why you can't see her! I'll go home and tell her to meet you at the Cafe!" Joey teases.

"Would you do that for me?" Tristan asks.

"Well, I was only kidding but sure I would do that for you pal!" He says.

"Hey, Joey? Do you know who this Yami person is?" Tristan asks.

"Where did you get that name from?"

"Tea says she was going to go for a walk with him this afternoon." Tristan states. "I asked her if she wanted to go to the arcade but, she said she was going out with that Yami person."

"Tea has a boyfriend! Tea has a boyfriend!" Joey sings as he jumps around the schoolyard. "But wait!"

"What buddy?"

"That name sounds familiar!" Joey says.

"Your right. But where?" Tristan wonders.

"Ah! Who cares? Bye Tristan! I'll tell Serenity for you. Be there at five no earlier or later!" Joey says.

"Bye! Thanks dude!"

They both turn and walk a different way.

"Yo! Serenity!" Joey shouts as he walks in the door.

"Yes?" she asks as she runs down the steps to greet her big brother.

"Someone wants you to meet the at the Cafe at five! So go get dressed nicely and get out of here!" Joey teases.

"Really Joey? Who?"

"You'll find out when you get there!" Joey says.

"OK!" Serenity says excitedly. "See Ya big brother!" she says and runs back up stairs to change.

Joey sits in his room and works on his math homework when all of the sudden the door opens.

"Joey? How do I look?" she asks her brother.

"Oh Serenity!" Joey cries with joy and rubs his eyes so he won't cry. "You look beautiful! That 'Person' is so lucky to have a beautiful girl like you!" he says.

"Oh Joey! Your making me blush!

Joey just stands there admiring his little sister, going out on her first date. _"She is beautiful! She reminds me of mother when she was younger!"_ he recalls to himself. He looks her up and down and pictures her in his head with her short pink skirt and her new blue tank top that she is wearing. _ "She not like other girls Tristan!"_ Joey says to himself. _"You are one lucky guy! And she's not one of those girls who wears makeup either! She is beautiful!"_ he states.

"Bye Joey!" she says and pecks his cheek playfully and she is out of his doorway for a little while.

"Yami? Are you ready?" Tea says as she knocks on Yugi's bedroom door. "I'm sorry for knocking on your door but your Grandfather told me to" Tea says while she stands outside of Yugi's door.

"One second Tea!" Yugi shouts. "_There you go Yami! Knock her dead!"_ he says to his puzzle and then transforms into Yami. He opens the door and suddenly is frozen.

"Is something wrong Yami?" Tea asks.

"..''

"Yami?"

"Umm?" he starts. "Oh! I am so sorry!" he says his face bright red.

"That's Ok..." Tea trails off as she looks at Yami's outfit. "_Wow!"_ she starts._ "I have never seen Yami up close like this before! He is so much muscular now than the last time we went to the museum. I guess I never noticed how strong he looked before. I really never took note to his clothes either. I think he looks good in this tight black tank top. Even the black pants look nice. Though his belt is loose, it's probably from caring the deck box around. I never noticed the bracelets he wore either! Even the black one around his neck! It all goes together nicely! I never knew a guy could have such taste!"_ she says to herself blushing._ Even though his coat is draped over his shoulders it's there for a reason. He looks great!"_

_"Wow! I really never took note to Tea and her outfits before" _Yami wonders. "_Everything seems to flow together. Even her shirt and skirt. The yellow shirt seems to go well with black skirt. Her long thin legs held in knee high socks. It all flows together and at the same time looks great on her!"_ Yami stops and blushes. _ Stop!" _he says to himself. _"I never thought of Tea this way! Why all of the sudden? But wow! She does look great. I never noticed how beautiful Tea looks before!"_ Yami says to himself.

_"I know!"_ Yugi agrees.

"So?" Yami starts. "Should we head out?"

"Sure lets go!" Tea says as she blushes and starts to walk along side with Yami. They walk out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"So, why do you have to go to the museum?" Tea asks.

"Umm, I really don't know! Some kind of senses from the millennium necklace told me to come! And I knew Ishezu would be there so maybe she could help." Yami stops for a minute. "But there is more to this whole thing you know that right?" he asks and stops to look at her with courage and determination.

"Yes Yami! How can I forget?" she starts. "Marik is getting stronger and stronger and you fear you and Yugi cant win!" Tea says in understandment.

"No Tea. It's more than just Marik." Yami states.

"What is it then?" she asks.

"Well, it took a lot of courage for Yugi and I to tell you this but............." he stops, trying to gather more courage.

"But what Yami?" Tea asks.

"Oh, its nothing!" he pushes the thought out. "Before we go to the museum would you like to go to the Cafe for dinner?" Yami asks.

"Sure" she says blushing. "_Why is he asking me out to dinner?"_ she wonders.

"Hmm. Wonder who I am meeting here?" Serenity wonders. She stand outside the Cafe when suddenly a voice comes from behind her, "Excuse me ma'am?"

"Yes?" she asks.

"Is your name Serenity Wheeler?"

"Yes! How did you know?" she asks dumbfounded.

"Your table is waiting!" he bows and shows her towards a table way in the back., Serenity notices someone is sitting there. _"Oh my gosh! I am so nervous!"_ She says to herself._ "Who is that sitting over there?"_ she wonders. She focuses her vision so she can see the person. "_Ohmigod! That person is Tristan!"_ she gasps to herself.

"Here is your table," he starts as he pulls out her chair and she sits in it. "May I get you two anything to drink?"

"Can I have a Coke please." Tristan says.

"And for you ma'am?"

"Can I just have a water please." she orders. The waiter writes down the order in his note pad and walks away. "Tristan?" she questions blushing bright red.

"What is it Serenity?"

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Why?" he repeats. "I'll tell you why! I am crazy about you Serenity! I think about you night and day!"

"Oh Tristan!" Serenity squeals.

"It's true!" he says. "Can't you tell?"

"Oh don't worry I can tell!" she says. "But don't worry about it! I feel the same. That Duke guy wasn't my type!"

"Well" he sighs. "That's a relief!"

"Why?"

"I thought I had a rival to beat in order to be with you!" he sighs as he puts his head back. "After your surgery, when I picked you up I told Duke to take you somewhere safe! When I came back he had your hand! What went on while I was gone Serenity?" he asks curiously.

"Oh then." she sighs. "Well after you left he said: Hey, Serenity why don't you and I run away from this joint, she says recalling his exact words.

"That makes me mad!" Tristan boils.

"Don't worry Tristan I told him no!"

Suddenly Tristan has his mind on another couple. "Tristan?" Serenity starts. "Tristan" she shakes his shoulder.

"Huh? What? What happened?" he asks.

"Why were you staring at that other couple?" she asks pointing towards the counter.

"Look who's here!" he says as a sly smile comes upon his face.

"Who?" she asks turning towards the door. "Oh my gosh! That's Tea!"

"So that is Yami." he says shaking his head. "I don't believe it!" he laughs.

Serenity leaves the table and goes to greet Tea, "Hi Tea!" she says as she reaches her. Tea's face turns pale. She searches the restaurant left to right. "_OH NO! Just as I thought!"_ she cries to herself.

"What brings you here?" Serenity asks. Suddenly before Tea could answer she starts to fall over! Luckily Yami catches her. He picks her up and holds her tightly in his arms and says to Serenity, "Please don't mention this meeting to Joey" he pleads.

"No problem!" Serenity smiles. Yami walks out the door, Tea in his arms. _"She is so light!_ He states.

RING RING! "Hello, Game Shop how may I help you?" Grandpa's voice says through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Hello Joey! Do you want Yugi?"

"Yes please."

"I am truly sorry Joseph but he went out tonight."

"With who?"

"That Tea girl you guys hang around with" Grandpa states.

"Never mind than! Thanks anyway. Bye" Joey says and hangs up the phone. He sits back down on his bed and says, "But Tea was going with Yami!"

That second he has all these flashbacks of Tea saying that name. "Yami!" Tea pleaded as Yugi went up on the dueling stage to block The Winged Dragon of Ra's attack that was aimed directly towards himself and Mai.

"Ohmigod!" Joey realizes his eyes wide. "Yugi _is _Yami!" He starts to cry alone in his room. "I can't believe it! Everyone has someone but me!" he says with grief.

_"Yami and I are dead meat!"_ Tea says to herself as she starts to regain consciousness. _"Why am I moving?"_ she wonders. As the feeling comes back to her arms and legs she realizes someone is carrying her. _"Who is carrying me?"_ she cries. She takes a moment to feel the body that was so tightly wrapped around her. _"Ohmigod! It's Yami. He is really muscular!"_ she states with a grin. _"Maybe I should enjoy it for awhile. Hopefully I am not taking advantage of him."_ Soon her eyes feel heavy and she falls into a deep sleep.

"Thanks Tristan!" Serenity says. "I had a great time. Lets do it again sometime." she suggests.

"How about next Friday!" he suggests.

"Sounds great! Same time same place?" she asks.

"Hmmmmmm.... I guess so!" he says. "Bye Serenity" he says as he leaves her on her doorstep and walks away.

"Joey! I'm home!" Serenity shouts as she closes the front door and walks up the steps. "Joey?" She walks into his room and turns on the light. "Joey! Where are you!" she shouts as she searches his room franticly. "You couldn't be anywhere else! JOEY!!!"

"Serenity dear, Whats wrong?" her mother asks.

"Oh mother! Joey's gone!" She cries tears spilling form her eyes. "GONE!"

_"Man I am really tired."_ Yami sighs to himself. _"And hungry. I think I will take Tea to my house for the night."_ he decides as he walks down the dark alley. _"She can sleep in my bed for tonight."_ He turns towards the sidewalk that leads to the driveway of his house. _"Here we are Tea. You better not wake up until morning"_ he says to himself. He stands outside his doorstep and stares into Tea's faintly pale face. _"You are a beautiful girl, Tea._" Yami sighs. _"I have never had a girl this close to me before!"_ Yami recalls. _"Actually I have never held anyone this close before! She looks so fragile and her face is like porcelain. It's beautiful! Thank God I have a mind to say things to myself. If she could hear me right now, ugh, that would be so embarrassing!"_ He rings the doorbell because Grandpa has already locked things up. Soon the door opens and a little old man stands there in the doorway.

"Hello Yugi. Someone a party pooper?" he asks shaking his head towards the girl in Yami's arms.

"No Grandpa she fainted at the Cafe. So she is sleeping here tonight." Yami states.

"Well there is someone sitting on the couch waiting for you"

"Thanks Grandpa" Yami says as he passes by him and heads to the living room to get a spare pillow. When he walks in the doorway of the living room he almost drops Tea when he sees who is sitting on the couch. "Joey!" Yami says surprised.

"Yugi..." was Joey's reply.

"Joey come with me to my room." Yami orders. Joey stands and walks up the stairs with Yami.

DINGDONG! The door bell rings and Grandpa heads over to open it. In the doorway stands Tristan. "Jese!" Grandpa sighs. "My little Yugi is popular. He shows Tristan into the house and tells him that Yugi is either in the living room or up stairs in his room. Tristan walks up the steps assuming Yugi would be asleep by now. But when he reaches the door he hears voices. So he opens the door and walks in. "Tristan!" Yami says with surprise.

"Yami." Tristan replies with an angry tone in his voice.

Yami gulps and sighs. "What?! Tristan how did you know?" Joey asks.

With out turning to look at Joey he replies, "We saw them at the Cafe."

"So much for sleeping tonight." Yami sighs as he places Tea on his bed and covers her with blankets. He sits on the floor and stares into space.

"Yugi!" Joey starts in a serious tone. "You know you could have told us." Joey shouts.

"Look Joey, I am truly sorry that Yugi didn't tell you about me." Yami says.

"Not that you nimrod! You and Tea!" He shouts louder.

"There is nothing between us," he starts in a hushing tone but is interrupted.

"Well, what about at the Cafe? Why were you holding Tea in your arms when you left?" Tristan asks while he and Joey were ganging up on their so called friend.

"You were _holding_ her?!" Joey says in surprise.

"She was going to the museum with me to find out more about the millennium necklace. She went the last time so she wanted to come this time too!" Yami explains. "And Tristan since you were there you know very well why I was holding her!" he starts in a harsh tone. "Serenity came over and Tea was afraid she'd get caught out with me and she fainted!"

"That's true, Yugi-- I mean Yami. Oh I don't know! Who ever you are!" Tristan surrenders.

"I still can't believe you brought her back here!" Joey says still upset.

"What was I supposed to do leave her there lying on the Cafe floor?" Yami says. "What do you think I was going to do with her? Do something that goes on in sick peoples minds?" he asks bright red from having this embarrassing conversation.

"Whatever Yugi." Joey says and stands up. "Maybe we misunderstood you. I mean your grandfather told me you ''Went Out'' so I figured a date." Joey confesses using hand motions to describe his feelings.

"Maybe she was afraid that the private meeting would mess up our friendship." Tristan sighs.

"You know what guys?" Yami says.

"What?" They say in unison.

"I will erase your memory of tonight's little confusion so you forget it ever happened." Yami says relived. Yami closes his eyes and around him glow colors of many. Tristan and Joey just stare. Soon they are all backing at home Tristan and Joey sleeping in their own beds as if nothing happened. Tristan never saw Yami and Tea. Joey never came over. The only things that didn't change were Yami and Tea.

Yami sighs a long sigh as he changes back to little Yugi. _" Thanks Yugi for giving me a good night to spend with Tea."_ Yami says.

_"No problem Yami. Thanks for making only Tristan and Joey forget too. I want to remember this night for a long time."_ Yugi sighs as he undresses and puts on his boxers and an old shirt. _"Night Yami"_ Yugi says as he pulls over a blanket on the floor next to his bed.

_"Night Yugi"_ Yami says. A little while later Yugi's eyelids feel heavy and finally closed.

The next morning Tea's eyes start to open, "_Where am I?" she wonders. _She sits up and looks around. _"How'd I get in Yugi's room? Where _is_ Yugi?" _she wonders. She scans the floor around his bed and says to herself, _"Wow! Yugi keeps this place tidy._" She comes to the side of the bed and there is Yugi lying on the floor next to her. She sighs and gets out of the bed. "Poor Yugi!" she sighs. She picks him up and puts him on the side of his bed. She covers him up and climbs in on the other side. She closes her eyes and wonders,_ "How come I feel so comfortable next to him?"_ She soon falls asleep.

"Wow! That was one crazy dream!" Tristan stretches as he sits up in bed. "Yugi and Tea going out! Whack!" he yawns and gets out of bed he says, "I wanna call Joey and tell him about my whacked out dream! He walks over to his desk and picks up the phone and dials Joey's number.

"Yo, Joey here!" Comes a voice over the phone.

"Yo pal! I had this whacked out dream!" Tristan says.

"Me too dude!"

"What was your about?" Tristan asks.

"I had this freaky dream that Yugi and Tea were going out and he was holding her because she somehow fainted." Joey explains.

"Dude! Me too! That's totally cool!"

"Well bye dude I got errands to do for mom! See Ya!" Joey says. "Bye!"

"Bye!" They both hang up the phone and go about their business.

Yugi soon wakes up and he sits up in bed, "Huh? How'd I get on the bed?" he wonders. "Where is Tea sleeping if I am up here?" He feels around him and his eyes widen when he touches something soft on the bed! He picks his hand up and puts it down again, still the same feeling. He turns his head slowly to see what he had felt and his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets when he saw what he had touched. (He had touched her hair!) Quickly he removes his hand and turns bright red. "I slept with Tea!!" he says surprised. "Ohmigod! I can't believe it! I didn't even know!"

"Yugi? Whats wrong?" the person next to him asks.

"How long have I been here?" he asks.

"About Hmmmmm...." Tea sits up and looks at the clock. "Maybe at the most five hours. Why?"

"How did I get in this bed?" he wonders. "Yami put you in the bed and I slept on the floor!" he says shocked.

"Don't be so worried Yugi!" Tea laughs. "I put you here silly. I was up earlier and you looked so uncomfortable down there so I put you up here and I went back to sleep!" she explains.

"Oh," Yugi starts calmer than before. "I didn't want you to feel as if I put myself up here" he says blushing. "Cuz I don't remember being up here before. So I am relieved to know that it didn't freak you out!" he laughs nervously.

"Alright. Trust me I didn't mind. I put you there, it was no big deal!" she smiles at him." I was perfectly fine!" she winks at him.

_"Well, that was completely embarrassing"_ Yugi says to himself. _"Luckily when you sleep I guess you cant feel anything. If she felt that, Ohmigod, I would never be able to show my face again!"_ Yugi swears.

"How'd I get here anyway?" Tea asks.

"Oh, well when we going to the Cafe for dinner we ran into Serenity and Tristan. You told Tristan that you were going out with Yami last night. That's when you fainted! So I carried you to my house and you slept here last night!" Yugi explains.

"Oh. Well how are we going to explain our mistake to Joey and Tristan and Serenity?" Tea wonders.

"Already taken care of!" Yugi says proudly. "Last night Joey and Tristan came over we had a fight but made up. Yami erased the memories of last night all together!"

"Than why do you and I remember?" Tea asks.

"He erased Joey, Tristan's and Serenity's. Not ours. He wanted to keep that memory of last night!" Yugi explains to her.

"Well, thank god today is Saturday" Tea stretches. "Do you want to go today instead?" she tilts her head.

"Sure! I'll go get dressed!" Yugi says. He takes his clothes and runs to his bathroom. Then comes back out and says, "Tea there is a bathroom downstairs if you want to wash up!" Then he's gone.

"Thanks!" she says and walks to the door and down the steps. And into the bathroom. There she washes her face and hands and dries them. She looks in the mirror and wonders to herself, _"Why do I feel so comfortable around him? I mean I never felt this way, or thought this way about Yugi before." _She walks out and goes back up to Yugi's room and sits on his bed. Soon Yami walks through his bathroom door with the same clothes he wore yesterday.

"Don't worry Tea I have many of these shirts and pants. I am not a dirt bag." he states. "I forgot what today is. We can't go to the museum today. The Championship is today! Lets go!" he says waving a hand for her to follow him. She follows him out his bedroom and down the hall and stairs.

"Yami?" Tea asks.

"Yes Tea?" Yami stops as he has his hand on the door knob and turns to her.

"Well, I wanted to know, If you win this contest will you still have room for me?" she asks ready to have a "talk."

He stops for a minute and finally says, "Lets talk about this on the way to Kiba Corp Island." And walks out the door with Tea at his heels and out the door too. They walk for about a block when finally, "Tea?" Yami starts. "There was an incident last night were I had to lie to my fellow friends. I feel really bad about it. But I will do anything in my will to protect the one I care for." He says as he looks at her with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yami..." Tea starts. "Thanks for saying there is nothing between us." She looks at him and starts to tear as well. "But we can't hide it forever you know."

"I know, and that's what gets me down." he says as he walks down the road. "But no matter what the obstacle I will always be with you!" He stops talking and holds her hand in his as they continue to walk with their hands intertwined.

"..." Tea looks up at him and blushes though she knows it's OK now. She and Yugi are on the same path. She can blush without him laughing and he can do the same.

"Tea I know you will always be there for me and I will always be there for you. I care for you. I know I can be myself around you" Yami says as he looks into her eyes. "I know no matter what you will always care for me. Even if I find a girl friend," Yami stops and blushes.

Tea's heart sank at that note. _"He doesn't love me!!"_ she cries to herself.

Yami sees the down expression on Tea's face and quickly adds, "But for now," He starts. "I have found my world." He smiles and cries at the same time.

"Where or in this case who is your world?" Tea asks.

"Where you ask? I believe it is my destiny to be here on earth. But as for who?" He stops and looks at her straight in her eyes. He takes both of her hands in his and says, "I have found my world."

"Who is you world?" She asks again.

"Why must you keep asking? It's not visible for you to see?"

"Well no. No not really."

"Well in that case, that person is standing right in front of me." he blushes.

"Oh Yami!" Tea cries tears spilling from her eyes. She swings her arms around him and cries on his shoulder. Yami lifts her up and holds her tight not wanting to let go. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that Yami!" she cries more. Yami smiles now unable to hold back any tears and he breaks down.

"Tea," he starts. "We must go! They will start without us!" He puts her down and they run to Kiba's Island.

"Glad you could join us Yugi!" Kiba says with a sly smile.

"Kiba." Yami grumbles. Tea pats Yami's shoulder and heads over to Tristan and Duke.

"Hi Tea!" Tristan says cheerfully. "Is there anything between you and Yugi?" he asks suspicious.

_"I thought Yugi said Yami cleared this up?!"_ She says to herself. _"I will just deny it and go along." _she finishes her thought. "No Tristan. What makes you ask that?" she questions.

"I had this wicked dream that Yugi was this Yami person you were going out with yesterday. Isn't that whacked?" he says.

"That is totally weird!" Tea blushes.

"The Semi finals will begin with the four remaining players. They will sit in these chairs and I will explain the rules." Kiba's assistant declares. They all take their seats and he continued. "You will have a free match. The first two to reach the top or is out of life points play each other. The person who loses is eliminated and out of the finals. Next the remaining two go. Who ever wins gets to face the winner from the last match. Let the matches begin!" he shouts as they, draw their top five cards.

_"I must win! I have to save Mia!"_ Joey swears

_"If what Ishezu said is true, I must win. It's the Pharaoh's destiny to save the world! It's my destiny!"_ Yami says to himself.

_"I will kill Yugi here and win the title of Duel King again!"_ Kiba says.

_"Now! The Pharaoh will be mine!"_ Marik shouts to himself.

They enter the duel and go all out against each other. Marik and Joey are the first to reach zero life points, which leaves Yami and Kiba to battle each other again. "I hope Kiba doesn't pull a stupid stunt again like last time at Duelist Kingdom!" Tea sighs with grief. _"Common Yami! Win for me and the world!"_ she pleads in her head.

"There is no way I am letting you win!" Joey shouts. "You have Mia's soul and I _will_ get her back! I promised Yugi I would help put an end to you and I will!"

"Blah, Blah, Blah!" Marik mumbles. "You are a man of a lot of talk! I like that, but you are too much! I am adding an addition to this match! These strings are attached to each of us. If you loose life points it will drain energy out of you!" he explains.

"Whats this all about?" Joey asks.

"I want to watch you suffer! Let's begin!"

"Let's Duel!" they say in unison and draw their top five cards.

They each put up a great fight but towards the end............

"You thought you could use your trap cards against me! Well! That's not going to happen!" Joey shouts. "I call on my first win in Battle City! And from a person who was in this stupid tournament for the same reason I was!"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Marik asks confused.

"That would be! What kept me going here in Battle City! My pride and joy! Serenity my sister!" Joey says.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Marik states.

"I think Joey is trying to get to Marik!" Yami says.

"I think your right!" Tea agrees. Then she takes her and away and blushes. She hadn't realized that she had her arms around Yami's waist. _"I guess I was afraid Joey was going to loose! But I should have known I'd do something like that!"_ Tea says to herself._ "Hopefully he didn't feel that though!"_

"It's OK Tea." Yami whispers.

"What is OK Yami?" Tea asks innocently.

"Tea, we are on the same path now!" he says in her ear.

"Oh." she blushes. She puts her hand down by her side and looks back at Joey. Yami puts his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She blushes a deep red.

"Yugi? What are you doing?!" Tristan asks in Yami's ear.

"Tea is afraid Joey will loose so I am comforting her!" he lies perfectly.

"Oh! OK!" Tristan says and turns his attention back to Joey.

"I call on Jinzo! Destroy all of his trap cards now!" Joey shouts. Soon all the trap cards are gone and Joey is leading for a little while. This goes on for a little while. But soon things change...............................

"I play Reborn the Monster!" Marik shouts as he shows the card for them to see. "And I bring back... The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"No!" Joey shouts.

"Oh Yes!" Marik starts. "I use it's abilities to attack instantly. And then its Phoenix mode!" he shouts. Ra glows with fire and prepares to attacks Joey.

"This is bad." Tea cries.

"I know" Yami agrees.

"Ra! Now!" Marik shouts as The Winged Dragon of Ra attacks Joey and his monster.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Joey shouts in pain.

From down below the tower Serenity is coming to watch her brother save Mia she hears him shout. "Joey! No!!!!" she shouts and runs swiftly to her brothers aid.

When the smoke clears from where Joey stands Marik and everyone else see that Joey is still standing! "No! If he has the will to stand from the power of my Ra he could beat me!" Marik shouts.

"Hang in there Joey!" Yami cries.

"I don't know if I can!" Joey mumbles to himself. Soon he looks up and sees Yugi as Yami standing in front of him. "Yugi? Where is Marik?" he asks him.

"Joey keep going so I can face you in the finals!" Yugi says cheerfully.

Then the vision ends and Joey draws Gear Freid The Iron Knight. "Gearfied........" he starts but soon collapse. He has five seconds to get up but cant do it.

"Marik wins!" Kiba's assistant shouts.

"No!" Mokuba shouts. He climbs up on the stage and kneels by Joey's side. The gang joins him as well.

"Joey!" Serenity screams.

_"NO!" _Yugi cries to Yami._ "No!"_ He falls to his knees and cries.

"His brain function is fine but still, he is unconscious." the doctor says.

"Joey! No!" Serenity wails.

When everyone but Yami has left the room he stands there staring at Joey's frail body on the hospital bed. Yugi releases his spirit from Yami and falls to his knees and cries. "I did this! I was supposed to face Marik!" he shouts. They walk out the door with Yugi still by Yami's side. Yugi, still kneeling on the ground cries, "We should quit now!"

Yami starts to take his duel disc off and slams his fist into the wall in front of him. He leans against it and cries out loud, "I don't know what to do! I wish things were clear!" He closes his eyes and just leans against the wall.

Suddenly Yami hears a voice that sounds familiar! "Yugi! You shouldn't be afraid. The answer lies right there in your pocket." Then he disappears.

"Joey?" Yami asks lifting his head. "The answer right here?" he stops and puts his head down to think. Yugi still by his side. Suddenly his pocket starts to glow! "Oh! The millennium necklace!" He pulls it out with doubt as he recalls Ishezu's lose with the millennium necklace. He holds it tight in his palm and closes his eyes. _"Whats this?"_ he asks himself. _"Joey and I are dueling!"_ "That must mean he will get better again. If I just believe what the necklace shows me!" he says aloud.

"Yugi Mouto and Mr. Kiba's match will start in five minutes!" a voice says over the loud speaker. Yami heads to Joey's room and says, "How is he?"

"He is still unconsience." Tea replies sadly still looking at Serenity.

"Well he will need this on." Yami says as he takes Joey's dueling disc and places it back on is arm.

"..." Serenity looks up at Yami.

"He would want it close by." He explains. "I must go now." He states as he walks out of the room and starts down the hall.

"Yami!" Tea whispers enough for only Yami to hear. "You are going to go through with this?" she asks him. "Joey was enough. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too!" she cries.

"Tea, you stay here with Joey." he starts as Tristan and Duke come out and stand beside Tea. "I must do this. I must fulfill Ishezu's prophesies. I will be fine Tea. You remember when you and I went to Domino Museum. I must fulfill my destiny!" he explains without turning to look at them.

"Yes." Tea nods solemnly. "I will cheer for you from here." She starts to tear but she wishes Yami luck and watches him walk down the hallway and into the elevator. Then she brakes down and cries. _"Please! Please let the Ancient Prophases be right! Please make sure it is his destiny to win!"_ she pleads in her head.

"If he doesn't show up soon, Mr. Kiba, he will be automatically disqualified." His assistant exclaims.

"I know." Kiba nods.

"Yugi, we must not worry about Joey now. He his in good hands. We must focus on beating Seto right now." Yami explains to Yugi.

"I know." Yugi cries as he goes back into his body. The elevator opens and Yami walks out to face Kiba.

"Finally!" Kiba sighs. "I thought you would be by that amateurs side until I pulled you away!"

"That doesn't matter now!" Yami shouts. "I'm here aren't I?"

"I am very surprised! I cant wait to crush you Yugi!" Kiba says amused.

"All you think about is yourself Seto!" Yami shouts in anger. "I _will_ not loose to some self centered person like you!" Yami shouts. They go all out against each other until things change.............

"Yugi! I play a card that will let me take one card from your deck!" Kiba shouts. "And I take Slyfer the Sky dragon!"

"Oh- No!" Yami shouts.

"Since your sword last for three turns I'll just use your god card!" he chuckles. Kiba gets Yami's card.

"Now that you have my god card! I play Exchange!" Yami shouts. "And I take back my God Card!" He shouts.

"And I take this hour glass!" Kiba says satisfied. _"I can keep on attacking Yugi's defense monsters so he never plays his God card."_

"Odeon." Ishezu sighs. She recalls the time she invited Kiba to her museum. "The past WILL repeat itself. But we still don't know who will win!" she says aloud.

"Yeah! I won again!" Joey shouts. "Yugi's gonna be proud!" he looks around the stadium. "Where are my friends?" He asks. "This is creepy!"

"XY Dragon Cannon! Say hello to The X Dragon!" Kiba plays his final dragon on the field! "Now! XYZ Dragon! Come forth. Attack his Big Shield Gardna, Now!" The dragon attacks Yami's defense monster.

"Kiba! Thank You." Yami says calmly. "You see my Queens Night! Well I play this trap card!"

"Whats that?" Kiba asks in disbelief.

"It allows me to bring a four star monster to the field when a card is sent from the field to the graveyard. And I bring fourth the Kings Knight!" Yami shouts.

"No!" Kiba sighs.

"Oh, yes. And you know what that means."

"I do?"

"Yes Kiba. These two allow me to bring Jack's Knight to the field!" Yami shout angrily. "Which now leaves me with three monsters. Now I sacrifice them in order to play..................... Slyfer the Sky dragon!" Yami shouts loudly over the fearful power of his god card coming from the clouds to earth. As he holds the card for all to see he glows with the color purple all around his body.

"How could you play your god card before me?!" Kiba says in disbelief.

"Are you surprised Kiba?" Yami asks.

"......" Kiba was silent.

From down below Tea was looking out the window. "There is that tail again." she says worried. "Hopefully Yugi can do it."

"Wow, that is weird looking." Duke observes.

"Yeah." Serenity sighs.

"Now, Yugi are you going to attack or are you scared. Your monster has two hundred more attack points than me." Kiba states.

_"I don't know. I bet that face down card he has is my hour glass card. He could take away one card from my hand and make Slyfer lower!"_ Yami thinks to himself. "_ But I have to! Next turn he will play Obelisk then I will be done for!"_ He makes up his mind and starts to attack. "Slyfer! Attack the XYZ Dragon NOW!" The large red dragon heads in for his attack and shoots a bright yellow and blue light beam from it's mouth.

"Not so fast Yugi! I play my face down card!" Kiba shouts.

"Oh- No!" Yami says in disbelief.

"Oh yes!" Suddenly his monster disappears.

"Where'd it go?" Yami asks.

"It was removed from play!" Kiba explains. After Slyfer is done attacking the monster returns to the field. "My turn Yugi!"

"Wait a minute!" Yami says. "I play this card face down on the field. Which also lowers my Slyfer's attacking points. NOW, Kiba, I end my turn." Yami finishes.

Kiba draws his card and thinks to himself, _"Should I attack? That face down card could be a trap! What should I do!!??!!"_

_DIDN'T SEE EPISODE YET!!!!!!!!!_

"Well the only way to see who's God card is better is to attack so Obelisk attack Slyfer now!!" Kiba shouts.

"Slyfer! Attack NOW!!!" Yami orders in one of his angry voices again.

The two God cards attack and filter out a radiant light. "I cant see! The light is too bright!" Kiba shouts over the roaring clash. "This is something that Kiba Corp projectors cant do! Whats happening?"

"I cant see!!" Yami shouts. Suddenly Yami and Kiba are spinning into a spinning vortex. "Ahhhhhhhhh..................." They both shout. "Kiba! This is NO illusion!" Yami shouts to Kiba as they fall through time.

"What's going on?!" Kiba says as the scenery changes and they are suddenly soaring over the skies of Egypt. "This isn't the Kiba Corp Tower!"

"This is Egypt, Kiba. From the looks of it there is a dark age sweeping over it as well." Yami observes.

"It's like a dream of some kind!" Kiba observes as well.

_"Yugi! This could be dangerous. So let me take care of this." _Yami warns Yugi in his head.

"_Yami! This is Ancient Egypt!"_ Yugi observes.

"Yugi!" Kiba says in shock, his eyes wide with observation.

"Kiba! What's wrong?" Yami asks.

"Look!" Kiba points his finger to a distant location. Yami follows his gaze until he sees what has shocked Kaiba.

"Its the God's!" Yami says in a high voice.

"They are in stone!" Kaiba adds.

"I wonder if this has to do with the millennium puzzle!?" Yami wonders allowed.

"This is no time for your hocus-pocus!" Kiba shouts as they soar over the darkening sky to get a closer look at the two god's.

"Kiba! I tell you this is _NO_ hocus-pocus!" Yami shouts now upset by Kiba's rude remark. "You _know_ what Ishezu said was true! You know it! I am the ancient Pharaoh and you are the evil sorcerer that rebelled against me."

"Whatever." They are then headed for the closed pyramid and once they are in Yami's puzzle begins to glow brightly.

"Kaiba! There we are!" Yami shouts as the image below becomes clearer. They were surrounded by mist and below them in the barely lit temple of the Pharaoh. The Sorcerer and the Pharaoh were holding there war. Not with the Egyptian gods but with their strongest most trust worthy monsters. The Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon! "This is the war between the Pharaoh and the Priest after the God's clash!" Yami shouts. "But Ishezu said she couldn't predict on the ending so this must be the battle that was fought over 5 thousand years ago!"

"What are you mumbling about now?" Kaiba grumbles. They watch the war and when the two call their attack but suddenly they are back and spinning into the whirling vortex! "We are back in this again!" Kaiba complains.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...." They shout as the two spin into the never ending vortex.

Back at the top of Kaiba Corp Tower Marik contemplates, "What!? Why is my Millennium rod glowing? This happened when Kaiba battled my sister as well. Should it be that I am not destined to destroy the world? Is it Kaiba?" Suddenly it stops glowing and Kaiba and Yami are back in the duel.

"So_ Pharaoh. _If you really are one you better watch out because this next move will blow your socks off!" Kaiba shouts.

"If you don't believe in it than you should reconsider! And I am ready for any move you make!" Yami smiles.

_DID NOT SEE EPISODE YET!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DID NOT SEE EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"_You can do it Joey!" Yami shouts from the side.

"Thanks, Yugi I needed that!" Joey says as he draws his next card.

"This is kind of looking impossible." Duke sighs.

"Dont say that!" Tristan snaps. The duel keeps going with Joey just hanging on and Kaiba winning.

_"Yami! The puzzle is glowing again!"_ Yugi says to Yami.

"The puzzle!" Yami mumbles. He picks it up and holds it in his hands suddenly an image appears in the eye of the puzzle! "Tea!" Yami shouts.

"Hunh?" Tristan and Duke ask when they turn to face Yami.

"Joey! I'll be back! Stay strong. You can do it!" Yami encourages as he runs back to the Duel Tower and up the steps.

On top of the Duel Tower Evil Marik stands there pondering what had happened when the Millennium Rod began to glow when Yami and Kaiba were battling. "I demand you to listen to me! You must show me what you showed the Pharaoh and Kaiba! TELL ME!!!" He hisses at the Rod. "Fine. Have it your way!" He tosses the rod across the ground and suddenly a foot appears!

"Bad timing!" A voice says. (Evil) Marik looks up and sees Tea.

"You put yourself way over your head this time!" He laughs.

"No!" She picks up the rod and it begins to glow.

"You don't even know how to use it!" He chuckles. Suddenly he is hit with the bright light that came from the rod.

"Your not Tea!" He says amazed.

"That's right! I am the real Marik!" He says through Tea's body. He controls her body and her arm with the rod goes out as to threaten him off the side of the tower.

"Playing brave are we!" (Evil) Marik says as he is on the ledge of the tower. Suddenly he takes the rod from her hands and switches places. Now Tea is on the edge and (evil) Marik is inside. "There is not room for your puny brain in this body. I will finish you if you don't back down now!" With her arms being controlled Tea places both hands firmly on the rails and jumps in the air! She throws herself out of handstand position and lands both feet on the center of the arena.

"I want my body back!" Marik hisses through Tea.

"Fine keep playing brave! I will finish you here and now!" (Evil) Marik chuckles. He points the millennium rod at her and Marik whines in pain.

"STOP!" A feminine voice says as someone approaches the tower top.

"Ahh! My dear sister. I was just about to send your dear brother to the shadow realm. Now I can send both of you!" He laughs.

"Ishezu! Save yourself! I am too weak!" Marik says through Tea.

"Marik!" Ishezu says as (Evil) Marik points his rod at both Ishezu and Marik.

"_THIS MUST BE STOPPED!"_ An angry voice says from the shadows of the elevator. "I_ will_ not let you hurt them." The voice says as something starts to glow from the shadows and soon appears in the light.

"Ahh. My dear and brave Pharaoh!" (evil) Marik chuckles. "Our war starts now!" The millennium eye on his forehead begins to glow radiantly and they air around them grows dark and cold. Suddenly the eye symbol begins to glow on Yami's forehead as well. Suddenly the evil Marik stops. "Why start now! I want all your friends to see you fail!" He chuckles and leaves. Once he is gone Yami falls to his knees beside Tea and looks at her flushed face. He tenderly takes his hand and holds her chin in his hands.

"Will she be alright?" Yami asks Ishezu as he looks up from Tea and directly into Ishezu's eyes.

"Yes, Yami. She will be fine. Tea has just been through a lot. She just needs a good rest. I now know there is still a good Marik. But he lives inside of your dear friend Tea." Ishezu sighs.

"Oh- No!" Yami cries.

_DIDN'T SEE EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The camera's are set, everything is ready for............... The Final Match! Yami and company come up the tower steps to face (evil) Marik once and for all. "Finally my dear Pharaoh has arrived." Marik chuckles. "Our war is finally coming down to this final match!"

"Don't listen Yugi!" Joey shouts as they take their places on the arena. "You can beat him! I know it!"

"We are all here with you!" Tea confirms. "Through thick and thin!"

Back at the towers bottom Kaiba, Ishezu and Mokuba talk about the upcoming battle. "Kaiba, please! You know you must!" Ishezu begs. Kaiba turns and walks away from the group Mokuba soon following.

"I know what I must do!" He says angrily. "Run my company!" Once they are up the steps the dueling platform starts to rise. "Hold on!" Kaiba shouts. He removes his deck from his dueling disc and throws a card at Yami. "Use this! Don't think of it as a sign of friendship but as a way to crush Marik." He explains.

"Huh?" Yami says as he catches the card that was thrown at him.

"If I were you I'd throw it back Yugi!" Joey shouts. "It could be a trick." Yami stares at Kaiba for awhile and finally places it in his deck and shuffles.

"What?" Joey says in disbelief. "Why, Yugi." With out looking at anyone but Kaiba Yami continues to shuffle.

"I know we have our disagreements but I am willing to trust you on this one!" Yami replies and looks back to Marik. "Lets Go!" He shouts angrily.

"The Battle now begins!" The assistant shouts. They draw their top five cards and Marik starts to laugh.

"What's so funny, Marik?" Yami asks annoyed.

"I was about to tell you the new twists I made to watch you suffer!" He laughs.

"Oh no!" Yami sighs in pain.

"Here is suffering number one!" Marik shouts as he puts his index finger out. "Do you remember your dear friend Mia? Well if you loose, her mind is going to the shadow realm for eternity!" He shouts.

"No! This is sick!" Joey says.

"That's not all Pharaoh, there's more!" He adds. He holds up his rod and it glows with yellow light. "She's not the only one who will pay Yami." Suddenly a small figure appears and opens his eyes.

"What!" Yugi says in disbelief. "Yami!" He shouts. "Do something!"

"Yugi! No!" Yami turns to face Marik and says, "Leave him out of this. Your war is with me leave him out!" In one of his "I Have had enough!" voices.

"Oh and look," Marik starts. He points his finger above him and finishes his sentence. "Here is my weaker half! He will go to the shadow realm if I loose and same to Little Yugi if you loose!" He laughs his evil laugh.

"_This madness has to stop_!" Yami shouts now he his beyond mad.

"This is really bad guys. Either way our Yugi gets hurt." Tea says out loud.

"Don't worry Tea have faith in Yugi. He can do it!" Joey says to her. Then he turns back to Yami and shouts, "Come on pal! You and I made a promise! We are all with you buddy! When you suffer, we suffer!"

"Yami," Yugi starts kind of weak. "You can do it! Just beat him! We have been in bad situations like this before. We can do this! I'm still with you. Weather I am held in chains beside you or in the puzzle I am battling with you." Yugi confronts him.

"I will win Yugi!" Yami assures him. Marik goes first and attacks Yami directly.

"Argh!" Yami cries as he is hit with Five hundred life points.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Yugi cries. "Suddenly Yugi's knee starts to fade away!

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Yami asks.

"Yami I am fine. Just get this over with!" Yugi urges.

The duel goes somewhat smoothly and soon Yami summons his God card. "Finally Pharaoh I thought you would never play him!" And soon Marik gets Ra out too.

"Slyfer attack!" Yami shouts right after Marik had summoned his god card. Suddenly the huge Fiery dragon, that was officially in his phoenix mode, blocks Yami's attack! "Oh no! Yami shouts.

"How much longer can these two go at it like this?" Tea wonders.

"I don't know." Joey agrees.

_(Somehow Yugi gets attacked again. And looses his elbow)_

"Failure is NOT an option!" Yami shouts in his head.

Soon after the God cards are destroyed Marik continues to remind Yami that he will win. "Pharaoh! You know you cant win! So just give up now."

"No Marik! I wont too much is at steak!" Yami shouts. He ponders how he can win and doubts himself then Yugi speaks to him through thought!

_"Yami this takes a lot to talk to you! We must put our trust in Kaiba's card!"_

_"Yes, we must!" Yami agrees. _Yami closes his eyes and prepares to pull his next card. Suddenly a flash of light appears in the air! "Alright Marik! I play this card face down!" Yami says and without looking at it he plays it in the magic card zone.

"How can that be?" Joey asks. "He didn't even look at it! He's never done that before!"

"The Pharaoh's trust was all in Kaiba at that moment!" Ishezu says to herself wide eyed.

"How could that be?" Kaiba asks. Ishezu looks at Kaiba and tells him through thought,

"Kaiba, do you understand your destiny now?" Ishezu asks through thought.

"Well, lets just see if he can use it!" Kaiba laughs.

"Fine, Pharaoh. Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack Yugi directly!" Marik shouts after he reborn it.

"Not so fast! I play Fiend Sanctuary!" Yami shouts as he reveals his face down card number one.

"What? How did you get that?" Marik asks in disbelief.

" I received it from a friend." Yami explains. Suddenly a Metal Token appears on the field and soon an eye appears on it! "Now you will be attacked instead of me!"

"No!" Suddenly Marik plays a magic card. "Didn't think so! I played Diffusion! So I return back to my original and so my former self regains consciousness!" Marik explains.

"Oh no!" Ishezu and Yami both sigh in agony.

"Odeon, save me!" Marik (good) says.

"You must pay one thousand life point to keep that card on the field!" Marik chuckles.

Suddenly around Yami turns dark blue and he closes his eyes. "_Yugi! I don't want to hurt you. I am sorry." _Yami says.

_"Dont worry Yami! Just do what you have to do! I'll be ok!"_ Yugi assures him. The sky turns back to the blackest time in the shadow realm.

"Alright! I pay one thousand of my life points! And I play multiply!" Yami says as Yugi's wrist disappears. "Sorry Yugi!" He looks at Yugi worriedly.

"_Oh no! He is going to summon his other god card!"_ Marik says to himself. "NO!"

"Way to go boy!" Tea shouts.

"Your the man Yug!" Joey shouts after Tea.

"This is so exciting!" Tristan shouts as he hugs Duke.

"I knew it! I knew he would play his god card.

"Now," Yami shouts. "For the sake of my friends and the two who made this possible, (Yugi and Kaiba) I now sacrifice three of them to play Obelisk the Tormentor!" He says after multiply makes four metal tokens out of one. He then closes his eyes as the God card comes to the field, _"This is for you, Yugi and Kaiba!"_ he says in his head.

"I knew he knew the other secret!" Kaiba says under his breath.

"Now! Obelisk! Fist of Fate! Attack Marik directly!" Yami shouts pointing to Marik as the God card heads for its attack.

"No! How could I let him summon that!" Marik shouts under his breath.

Soon Marik looses over half of his life points and Yami leaves him with seven hundred left. "Thanks Pharaoh, taking away half my life points not only sends most of my former self to the shadow relm but also activates this!" Marik shouts as he activates his face down trap card. Suddenly a slime appeared on the field and it transformed into a God slime copy of Obelisk. "The I play revival Jam! You remember this Yami don't you?"

"Oh no!" Yami sighs.

"I knew it! He wanted that to happen!" Kaiba says out loud for only him and his brother as well as Ishezu to hear.

"The Polymerization! So I fuse them together." Marik explains the process.

"It looks the same!" Yami shouts.

"Looks can be deceiving! Now I play Bowgunian!" Marik says as he places a little monster card on the field in face up defense position.

"Whats that do?" Yami asks.

"After every one of your turns it takes away three hundred of your life points!" Marik laughs. "And I know you cant do any damage to me because you are supposed to be saving man kind. And my former self is almost gone! I wanted to get ride of him along time ago!" He laughs.

"Yugi!" Yami sighs in agony.

"It's alright!" Yugi smiles.

"My turn!" Yami says as he draws his top card. He places it in his hand and picks up Dark Magician Girl. "I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna to play Dark Magician Girl! In attack mode! Attack Bowgunian now!" He shouts and with that Dark Magician Girl goes in for her attack but Marik starts to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Yami demands.

"My God Slime you fool!" Marik stops. "Now I activate Jam Defender! You remember this! So you lose one thousand life points.

"Oh no!" Yami cries.

"Common Yami! You can do it." Yugi urges as he takes the hit to the shadow realm.

"I end my turn." Yami says in a low voice as he puts his head down and takes the attack and steps back in pain.

"Yami! Are you alright?" Yugi asks concerned as he too looses his waist from the attack.

"Yes, I am fine, it's you I'm worried about." He cries as a tear falls from his eye.

"Dont worry about me! Just do whatever it takes." Yugi urges him on. "I want to watch this whole thing. I'll be fine."

"Yes, but for how long." Yami sighs as he looks at his partner in the air loosing his body to the shadow realm.

Back on the ship in Odeon's room Marik's spirit takes to his old friend. "Odeon, I wish you were here. I will never be able to repay you for all I have done. Good- Bye." And with that his good spirit vanishes into mist and flies out the window.

Back at the top of the tower Yami's friends are cheering him on when Tea says to herself, _"Common Yami! You can do." _Suddenly her eyes loose their shine and they are dark blue, dull and empty.

"Tea?" Joey asks. "Earth to Tea!" He shouts as he shakes her shoulders.

"Pharaoh," She starts. Yami and Malik both look at her in confusion but, she continues.

"What is she talking about man?" Tristan and Duke ask.

"Pharaoh, please forgive me for all the harm that has befallen upon you. I held a grudge and got to caught up in myself I didn't realize what I had done." She says.

"Marik!" Ishezu says as she walks over to Tea.

"Please, do whatever you have to," She pauses. "Even if it means destroying me! I would rather be somewhere dark and cold that knowing a mad man that I created his running loose destroying the world. If you have to hurt me, that so be it."

"You fool!" Evil Malik shouts at Tea.

"Marik!" Ishezu grabs Tea's shoulders. "Dont do this."

"Sister, I will do whatever it takes!" Tea says.

Back in Odeon's room he lays sleeping in his bed somewhat conscious now. Suddenly, his eyes burst open! He struggles out of bed and down out of the blimp. He struggles in the elevator and sighs in despair. _"Master Marik your encouraging words woke me."_ He says to himself. _"I hope I'm not too late."_

Back at the towers top Marik continues his speech through Tea. "Pharaoh, just do what you must." He sighs and with that he leaves Tea's body and goes back to his own.

"Huh?" Tea asks. "Did I doze off or something?" She asks as she looks around at everyone. No one answered.

Suddenly the tower entrance doors open. "Marik!" Odeon shouts.

"Fool!" Malik shouts with his eyes wide.

"You created him! That means you can stop him too! Be strong!" Odeon shouts.

"He's right." Marik says. "I must be strong!"

"Stay out of this Odeon!" Malik shouts as he pulls out his millennium rod and an invisible force hits Odeon sending him flying.

"He's too weak. Someone's Gotta help!" Joey says as he starts to run over but is stopped by someone's hand.

"Odeon must do this, he is Marik's only hope." Ishezu says as she puts her hand by her side.

Now that Yami has Dark Magician Girl on the field his plan will now work. Along with Big Shield Gardna and Obelisk. "Now I play this magic card!" Yami shouts as he reveals his card for all to see. "I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna and Obelisk to play Dark Magician! This card takes every monster from my hand and deck and sends them to the graveyard!"

"Why did you sacrifice Obelisk?" Malik wonders.

"He has served me well." Yami sighs as he closes his eyes.

"Fool!" Malik shouts.

"Marik! Be strong! I know you can! I believe in you!" Odeon shouts.

"Odeon!" Marik struggles. Suddenly with all his power he disappears and adds his eye to Malik's missing one. He once again has control on his body. "Pharaoh! Attack me! Hurry, before it's to late!"

"I cant." Yami sighs.

"Just do it!" Marik shouts.

"Dont!" Malik shouts.

"You must!" Marik says.

"Yami, we cant." Yugi says.

"We must." Yami says. "I activate this card once again!" The card he activated was still on the field and suddenly all the monsters in his graveyard were on the field. "Attack my monsters!" Yami orders as he points at Malik and his God card.

"Yea Yugi!" Tea shouts.

When the filtering light was gone all that remained was Marik and Yami with the Dark Magician. On Marik's side was Malik!

"I am truly sorry Pharaoh. I don't understand why you didn't destroy me?" Marik asks.

"You are human. We are not perfect." Yami explains.

"Thank you. Now there is one last thing that must be done." Marik says as he closes his eyes and places his hand over his dueling disc.

"Marik! Dont do this!" Malik shouts. Suddenly Marik's life point drops to zero.

"You win Yami." Marik sighs. The holographs fade and Yami nods. Malik slowly slips away to the shadow realm,.

"Marik!" Ishezu shouts as she hops on the dueling stage to greet her brother.

"Sister!" Marik shouts as Ishezu and Odeon come onto the stage.

"Master Marik you did well." Odeon bows.

"Will we go back home and start over now that I am back to normal? I wish to live in the light with my sister and brother." Marik asks.

"Yes Marik." Ishezu smiles.

Joey and Tristan jump up to greet Yami as he stands in shock.

"Your the man!" Joey shouts as he gives Yami a high five.

"Thanks!" Yami smiles.

"I hate to break the geek parade but, as Commissioner of the Battle City Tournament I wish to congratulate Yugi on his win and remind him he gets his opponents rarest card." Kaiba buts in.

"Oh yes." Marik says as he steps away from his family. "Here Yami, this is for you." Marik says as he pulls Ra out of his deck and, hands it to Yami.

"Make sure he doesn't slip you the fake one!" Joey whispers.

"Shut up, Joey!" Tea sighs.

"Thank you." Yami says.

"There is one last thing I must do to complete my job as a tomb keeper.." Marik says as he takes off his shirt and turns his back to Yami. "This was written by the Pharaoh five thousand years ago. If you can translate it. Your past will be restored." Marik explains.

"Yami stares at the ancient writing on Marik's back confused. Suddenly his eyes are wide as he remembers the Museum. _"This was from the museum_. _There was the millennium puzzle and around it was this ancient writing and the three Egyptian god cards!"_ Yami realizes. Suddenly his thoughts are broken when Kaiba announces,

"The blimp will leave in an hour, board the ship or be blown up. I am blowing this place up in less than an hour." And with that he and Mokuba leave the tower with everyone scurrying behind.

Back in Mai's room everyone walks in and sees Mai sleeping and Serenity watching over. "Has she moved sis?"

"No Joey. She hasn't moved a muscle." Serenity sighs.

"No!" Joey sighs as he kneels over her bed and cries. Everyone starts to cry when they know Mai's mind is trapped in the shadow realm forever!.

"Mai! I will do anything! Please Mai!" Joey cries. Serenity covers her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking violently. "Mai! Please. Anything, just please wake up!" Joey cries as he lays his head down on Mai's bedside and cries. Suddenly Mai opens one eye and everyone except Serenity and Joey jump in shock. Joey at the time was still crying.

"Did you say anything? There are some cards in that deck of yours that I could use Mr. Wheeler." Mai teases.

"Mai!" Joey jumps back in surprise.

"The one and only." She sighs. "Told Ya, he's so gullible." Mai says as she looks at Serenity and laughs. Serenity was laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair.

"WHAT!!!" Joey shouts. "Sis you knew?"

"Yes, sorry Joey. I couldn't resist!" Serenity giggles.

"You have to admit, Joey, they did have us fooled." Yami laughs.

"Yeah dude." Tristan sighs. "They sure had us fooled."

"Mai, you missed all the action!" Tea sighs in awe. "It was awesome! Yugi won, Joey almost did but he couldn't stand up. He was so close to facing Yugi in the finals but the Winged Dragon of Ra was too much for him. But I give him a lot of credit. He was so strong!" Tea explains.

"And tune in next time for Tea 411!" Tristan chimes when Tea was finished.

"Very funny Tristan." Tea says as she shoves him away to stand next to Yami. "Lets go Yugi. I'm sure its a lot quieter in your room. I need to talk to you." Tea says as her face gets serious.

"Sure Tea." Yami says as he and Tea walk out of Mai's room and head down the hall to Yugi's room. Once they are out of ear shot Yami asks, "Would you rather talk to Yugi?"

"No! No offense to Yugi but your the one I want to talk to." Tea says blushing.  
"Ok." Yami says as he closes his door and they walk over and sit on the couch. "Why did you want to talk to me?" Yami asks.

"I really don't know. I sensed something that made me come here. Like someone was waiting for you." Tea explains. "You were awesome today, Yami"

"Thanks." Yami blushes as he looks away from her.

"No! I _mean it!_ You and Yugi make and awesome team." Tea says as Yami looks back to her.

"Thank you Tea," A strange voice says. "You have brought the Pharaoh right where I want him." The voice chuckles.

"Shadi!" Yami exclaims. "It's…… been a while." Yami bows.

"Don't bow Pharaoh, it is I that should bow." Shadi smiles as he too bows to the Pharaoh. "But you who shall fall in my presents!" And evil smile upon his face.

THE END


End file.
